


Brown Eyes and Slips of Paper

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, bc why not, joshler - Freeform, theyre on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh bumps into a cute boy on the train to campus.





	Brown Eyes and Slips of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really short and was written at like midnight on my phone so
> 
> enjoy?

Josh hated riding the subway to his campus. He couldn't afford a car at the moment as he was a broke millennial struggling to get through college and keep food in his stomach.  
He sat back in the seat, leaning his head against the uncomfortable bar on the wall of the train. Numerous sounds traveled throughout the subway as they sped through the city. A man yelling at a poor assistant on the phone, a baby crying as it's mother frantically shushed it, some teen blasting rap music from his phone because he didn't have headphones. So much was happening around him.  
He looked to the other side of the train and someone caught his eye.  
His heart stopped as he made eye contact with the most beautiful guy he had ever seen.  
He had dark hair that looked soft but effortless and slightly messy, and brown eyes that could probably see into his soul somehow. He looked like he could be a model but the kind of person to not realize just how beautiful they are.  
Josh could feel his face and ears heat up as the corners of the boy's mouth turned upward in a small smile.  
'Look away, look away, look away' he ran through his head over and over again. But the boy kept looking straight at him.  
It's not that he wanted him to stop looking, he was just afraid of embarrassing himself.  
After a couple minutes the boy looked back at his phone and Josh could finally breathe again.  
The train started slowing down and he prepared to get off at his stop. While getting up, he got a text from his sister and read it while heading to the door.  
And so, because fate hates (or loves) him, guess who happened to also be distracted while getting off the bus and totally collided with him?  
You guessed it.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The boy exclaimed as Josh dropped his phone and book bag.   
They both got down and started gathering everything as quickly as possible so they wouldn't miss their stop. "It's okay, I should've been watching where I was going."  
He looked up and met those brilliant eyes again.  
"Uh, we should probably get off now, before the doors close." The boy nodded and helped him up.  
When they got off the subway, the boy turned to him. "Again, I'm really sorry."  
Josh just smiled, saying again that it's ok. The boy smiled back. Josh liked his smile.  
"I'm Tyler, by the way."  
"Josh."  
"Well Josh it was nice bumping in to you, uh literally."  
And with that he smiled and handed him the last book that fell.  
Josh noticed a piece of paper sticking out and pulled it out.  
It had Tyler's name and a phone number.  
Josh's face heated up and he smiled so big you could've probably seen his back teeth. He punched the air triumphantly, almost losing the piece of paper in the wind.  
He headed to class, much more happy than before.

 


End file.
